Chapter three (HPDM)
It was September 1st and Draco was all squared away on the Hogwarts Express with his minions Crabbe and Goyle, and friends Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson all joining him in his warded compartment. Draco had discreetly placed eavesdropping charms near the entrance to Platform 9 3/4s to let him know when Molly Weasley endangered the Statute of Secrecy to lure in Harry Potter... Draco also had several Hogwarts graduates placed nearby as security to report any broken laws too. Eventually Draco heard Molly Weasley break the Statute and his smile was pure evil... "Draco?" Pansy asked in concern. "Yes, Pansy?" Draco returned. "Why did you suddenly smile?" "Eavesdropping charms and I have security people nearby too... I just got enough information to damage a House in the Light Faction and possibly get one of them placed into Azkaban if I'm lucky." Draco replied, to his compartment mates interest. "Who?" Pansy asked. "I'll tell you if it doesn't make the Daily Prophet, but I want the surprise on your faces to be genuine too keep my part in it secret," Draco replied. Indeed Draco soon learned that the security he hired left to report Molly and Ginny Weasley's breaking of the Statute of Secrecy... Draco hoped that the consequences were severe for them. Hours Later... Draco had decided that it was time to go play his part, but with a new script for Draco Malfoy. Draco brought Theo and Blaise with him instead of Crabbe and Goyle though since they were better for delicate matters. The three boys entered the compartment with Harry and Ron Weasley in it. "Is it true?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. "That you are Harry Potter?" "Yeah... sorry that I didn't tell you," Harry replied nervously. "I forgot to get your name too." "It's fine, Harry. I also forgot to introduce myself while telling you about the four houses." Draco said. "I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said, ignoring the snigger from Ron, "and this is Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini." "I hate to seem rude, Harry, but you clearly don't know of the Weasley families proclivity for luring in powerful and wealthy witches and wizards and using Love Potions on them. Dozens of people have been enslaved by them, forcibly married to a Weasley, they produce a child and then the enslaved spouse has a tragic accident and the Weasley's gain a lot of wealth... the wealth is quickly exhausted due to their truly profound stupidity and their appalling lack of financial or business sense. A million galleons was exhausted in ten years and they were selling of their ill-gotten gains to buy something and eventually get back into debt within twenty years." Draco said, enraging Ron. "I don't have that much money," Harry said in mild confusion. "You probably traveled to a small vault not that deep within Gringotts... probably having fifty-to-one-hundred thousand galleons within it. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter is worth millions, Harry, and you are the future Lord of that house." Draco said, shocking Harry. "How did you meet the Weasley's?" "I couldn't find the platform and I heard someone mention muggles and asked the platform the Hogwarts Express was on," Harry replied, causing Ron to become concerned. "It was his mother and sister." "Molly Weasley had five children who previously went too or are currently attending Hogwarts and she most certainly knew where the platform was located... It was a major violation of the Statute of Secrecy and it lured you to them. I wouldn't let them within a mile of your trust vault key and you might wanna check your drinks in the future." Draco said, amusing Theo and Blaise. Ron attacked and Draco telekinetically caught him and flung him into the compartment wall... Draco took a blood sample before using an obscure memory charm that was Black family magic to wipe everyone's memory of the event. "Harry. If you want to learn about your heritage, future duties, etiquette, comportment, traditions, and magic traditionally taught to heirs then you are free to join us." Draco said. "Malfoy's just spreading lies, mate. He'll probably teach you Dark Magic... his father was a Death Eater." "Imperiused," Draco added, confusing Harry. "It's a spell that takes away freewill... something very similar to what the Weasley's do with potions. Besides, I can prove my accusations right. I will only need to cast one Light-oriented spell on Ron, but it can only be legally cast upon someone with permission or approval from Aurors; magical law enforcement, or their bosses. I'm not that good at the spell but I'm confident that I can cast it reasonably well... As the saying goes, Weasley, you have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide. But by refusing you're pretty much confessing to plotting Line Theft." "I'm not gonna trust you, you slimy snake!" Ron spat. "Firstly, snakes aren't slimy; you imbecilic waste of life and magic. Secondly, I haven't been sorted and I'll probably go into Ravenclaw due to my love of learning." Draco replied. "As I said before, Harry, I'm willing to tutor you in the subjects you need to know. You need too get your Heirs Ring to prevent yourself from being potioned too, but heirs have expectations and are expected to adhere to a certain level of conduct and you might get yourself into legal or financial trouble if you aren't careful." "Anyway, I'm going too return to my compartment. I advise you too distrust the Weasley's, because despite being members of the Light Faction and followers of Dumbledore; they aren't truly Light or good." Draco said before he, Theo, and Blaise left. Linking them too Dumbledore was a dirty trick, but it was sadly quite necessary. All that distrust would make him paranoid, but it would keep him alive, free, and mostly happy. "Nicely done, Draco," Blaise admitted with genuine admiration. "You forced Weasley into a no-win situation and made Potter distrust him some more." "Yeah, but we need Potter in Slytherin to distance him from the Light and undermine Dumbledore and the Light's image... Molly Weasley should have put House Weasley back into debt with her most recent act of stupidity and that should hopefully keep some of her brood out of Hogwarts, and dumber, and weaker." ---- It was finally the time for the Sorting, an event that Draco had looked forward too for several years, and he would be sorted into Slytherin this time... no hesitation, objections, or doubts this time around. When Draco noticed that Harry looked nervous and doubtful, and remembered how he felt in his first life, it was Draco who encouraged him. "Relax... just trust the hats judgement and you'll be fine. It's been sorting people for a thousand years and it was designed for it..." Draco said, and Harry just nodded gratefully while Ron was unable to refute Malfoy's words. "Malfoy, Draco," McGonagall called out. Draco swaggered up too the stool and had the hat put on him... "Ah, such intelligence and ambition, yet you have all of the houses traits to excellent degrees and with few real flaws. But your ambition... the desire to surpass Merlin and Morgana and to be the absolute best there ever was and you actually demonstrating the will to achieve it and investing the effort... there is only one house for you and it is the one that you want... Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat said. Only Slytherin applauded and they did so very loudly. Draco went to join his friends, allies, and minions at the Slytherin table. Finally, after Sally-Anne Perks was sorted, Harry Potter was called up to the stool. "Potter, did she say?" "The Harry Potter?" "Slytherin!" The hat called out minutes later, shocking the entire Great Hall except Slytherin who applauded. "What?!" Ron Weasley exclaimed stupidly. "Silence, Mister Weasley," McGonagall said firmly. "But Potter's a Light Wizard! Not a Dark Wizard and slimy snake!" "Slytherin is the house where Mister Potter will reach his full potential and is the best for him..." the Sorting Hat replied. "Harry Potter is not a Dark Wizard and neither are all Slytherins." Harry Potter joined the Slytherin table... "Malfoy manipulated him!" Ron argued, causing Draco to sigh in annoyance. "No, I didn't! I just offered to teach him etiquette, comportment, traditions, and laws!" Draco replied loudly. "Enough!" Dumbledore exclaimed angrily, having looked into Ron's mind. "Mister Weasley you will remain silent! All sortings are final!" Dumbledore would warn Molly against harming Harry Potter and inform her that she had now lost his trust. Honestly... claiming that an eleven year old boy manipulated something so wildly unpredictable... Preposterous! Not even myself, Tom, or Gellert could manage such a thing. After Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin the sorting ended. Dumbledore rose to his feet. He beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, like he wanted to hug everyone. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore sat back down. Most clapped or cheered, but Draco joined his fellow Slytherins in giving Dumbledore looks of disdain. Draco began loading his plate with food. "So... when can you teach me all those things?" Harry asked nervously. "Whenever we both have free time. I can request books from home for you to read in your free time, but skills like Occlumency will require a teacher." Draco replied. "What's Occlumency?" Harry asked. "The art of shielding your mind against access or influence... just don't ever call it mind reading. It's deemed to be an oversimplification and even wrong to an extent. Laws and tradition are memory retention. Etiquette and comportment require both knowledge and practice." The rest of dinner and desert passed with pleasant conversation with everyone making Harry and the other first years feel welcome. The feast ended and Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor." "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Draco just raised an eyebrow. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick and long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!" Draco absolutely refused to sing, but once that was over he followed the Slytherin Prefect, Gemma Farley with the other first years. ---- Once they arrived, with the older years already waiting, they were informed to wait for Professor Snape too give his speech. The Professor thankfully arrived a minute later and wasted no time. "Welcome to Slytherin House. You will all soon discover that the other houses will distrust you, loath you, and regard you as little more than Dark Wizards in training. Even the teachers will be biased against you and will trust the words of other students over your own. It is for this reason that you must present a united front outside of the Slytherin dorms." "You will not show weakness or division outside of Slytherin house! You will aid your worst enemy outside of this house and fight or argue with them inside it! Nobody in Slytherin cares if you break rules or curfew, but, if you do, do not get caught." "I will not tolerate troublemakers, failing grades or any undignified behavior. There are multiple people who will tutor you in all subjects, but they will not do the work for you... not without compensation, anyway. There are private classes in History of Magic and for the Defense Against the Dark Arts, both of which are taught by several students who alternate as their schedules require." Snape paused. "You may now go find your room. Your belongings will already be there." Draco was fortunate too be rooming with Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, and Blaise. "Are you all okay with me casting an Undetectable Extension Charm in here?" Draco asked. "That's illegal," Blaise pointed out, but he wasn't opposed to it. He just didn't want to get into any trouble. "I'm the heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House and we have legal leeway due to status. Plus you can all say that I did it, and casting that charm is far from the worst thing that House Black has ever done." "Go ahead then," Blaise said, secretly pleased to room with someone powerful and useful to him. Blaise loved living in luxury and he suspected that his room mates would help him with that. Draco magically expanded the room to several times its size and then placed intent-based wards to keep out ill-wishers. "Okay. I placed intent-based wards to prevent theft, assassination, bullying, and harassment." "Assassination?" Harry asked in concern. "I'm paranoid, but its not impossible, Harry," Draco replied. "You could be murdered in other houses too; not just Slytherin. You're part of an old family and that's both good and bad... you have wealth, hoarded magical knowledge and artifacts in a vault, a long family history, and a long list of allies and enemies. You're from old money and old blood and you can reap the benefits of that soon enough." "How old is the Potter family?" Harry asked. "It dates back to the twelve century A.D with Linfred of Stinchcombe who's nickname was 'the Potterer' and that was later corrupted into Potter. The Peverell family, which was extinct in the male line, married into the Potter family and that family predated Hogwarts' founding." Having classes tomorrow, they all began getting ready for bed... but once Draco's roommates were asleep he entered his warded trunks secret Fidelius Charm protected compartment... Using the blood taken from Ron Weasley, Draco drained him of 25% of his magic and began the slow process of taking forty years of life-force over the year. Draco didn't intend for Ron to live long enough to enjoy his life. Draco would take 20% tomorrow and Ron Weasley's power would shrink greatly year-by-year... until Draco finally killed him. ---- June 4th, 1992. Draco's intervention had prevented a lot of drama... House Weasley was fined 1500 galleons because of Molly's risking breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Ron Weasley's magical power had atrophied by 15%. Harry didn't join any Quidditch Team. Hallowe'en came and the troll injured Hermione Granger, but it unfortunately didn't kill her... she only spent a few days in the Hospital Wing and she and Ron Weasley became friends after he apologized out of guilt. Draco informed Professor Snape of Norberta and it was sent off and Ron and Hermione lost Gryffindor 100 points and were given detention in the Forbidden Forest... Sadly neither died there. Draco had also tested out of History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts and he took his OWLs and NEWTs in the subjects... Draco achieved grades that were well beyond the International Standard Ranking and got his History of Magic mastery with pure memory retention and he was now tutoring Harry in History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts in addition to Occlumency, etiquette, comportment, traditions, and laws. Speaking of Harry, he was currently off trying to save the Philosopher's Stone... with Weasley and Granger. That thankfully worked out well for Draco... He could cleanse Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem while Dumbledore and Voldemort were focused elsewhere and if Tom felt it then he would assume that it was because of damage taken from Harry Potter. But there was one final thing for Draco to do... "By right of magical conquest, I claim all the titles, assets, wealth, and properties of Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Draco said. Two rings appeared on his right hand, one for each of the two Most Ancient and Noble Houses. Draco willed them both too become invisible, needing his new status too be kept a secret. That done, Draco began raiding the Room of Requirement... gaining a trunk full of jewels, a Goblin battleaxe, rare and forbidden tomes, poisons, cauldrons, and trophies; some made of valuable metals... All of which was stored inside of a magically expanded trunk, which was then shrunk, and then placed in Draco's heavily warded trunk. Three days later... Once Dumbledore had left, Draco went in too visit Harry and to do some damage control... "Hey, Draco," Harry said nervously. "You're concerned that I'm mad," Draco observed, causing Harry to clear his mind and bring up his great Occlumency barriers. "I'm not mad. Just disappointed that you fell for a possible plot and risked your life by opposing someone who could easily kill you in theory." "Voldemort was going after the Philosopher's Stone," Harry said defensively. "Which was likely a fake to lure him in," Draco pointed out. "From what I've learned the obstacles were all passable to first year students... passable with great ease. They were designed to be easily passable... If the stone was real then it would be much better protected. Dumbledore announced its location at the Start-of-Term Feast." Draco was pissed when he learned that in his first life. "It was a trap and all I did was involve myself for no reason..." Harry realized. "Yes. You put yourself at risk when Dumbledore could have forced Voldemort to retreat with only moderate risk to his well-being due to his own superb power and skill. What's done is done, though. You showed real bravery, but I would advise you to spin it as an attempt to destroy someone who used Legilimency on you and as you getting revenge against Voldemort instead." Draco said, causing Harry to nod. "How'd you end up with Weasley and Granger though?" "They talked me into coming with them to stop Snape from stealing the stone..." "Molly Weasley really needs to start swallowing..." Draco muttered where Harry could hear. "Professor Snape spied for the Order of the Phoenix and he burned a lot of bridges by doing that, Harry. The Philosopher's Stone is an alchemic masterwork and Snape would be unlikely to reproduce it. Voldemort... he was all talk and only the Light ultimately benefited from his insanity. No one important wants him back and Snape has a much better life without that mad bastard around." "Weasley is an idiot, Harry, and if he thinks something then its most likely wrong," Draco said. "Granger is highly over-rated and her only talent is spewing the contents of books like verbal diarrhea... her intellect is imitative rather than innovative. In short, she only seems smart because she just quotes and imitates true geniuses and intellectuals. She may be ranked in the top fifteen in our year, but she isn't in the top five like myself, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Padma Patil, and Susan Bones. Your hard work has you shifting around in the top ten and fifteen... you could actually surpass Granger." Draco was actually ranked number one academically, but he was annoyed that it required such hard work. "How is Hermione that lowly ranked?" "Her essays are dragging her ranking down... she greatly exceeds the required length and there is no real originality to them. It's only her practicals that are keeping her in the top fifteen. Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall, Sinistra, and Quirrell all grade harshly and fairly." Draco said. "Its honestly not that surprising, Harry." "Anyway, I'm gonna let you rest some more. Maybe you'll get let out soon though. I did bring you a history book too read and if you want too then you could start taking practice OWLs for History of Magic soon." "Thanks, Draco," Harry said gratefully. Draco nodded and then left, while inwardly annoyed that Harry was sullying himself with the presence of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They wouldn't live very long, but they could still hold Harry back from reaching his full potential before they died. Think of the idiots and they shall appear... Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were outside the Hospital Wing. "Well... don't you two make an unattractive couple," Draco commented mockingly. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?!" Ron Weasley asked stupidly. "Visiting my best friend, squib," Draco replied. "You here too try potioning him?" Ron drew his wand, but Draco casually disarmed him with wandless magic and then smirked at Ron, infuriating the idiot. "He's studying and catching up on what he missed while recovering from an injury that he sustained for no real reason," Draco replied. "Voldemort was trying to steal the stone!" Granger exclaimed, shrilly. "Which conveniently had protections that three first years could bypass... it is almost like it was a trap with the real stone protected elsewhere. Of course Albus Dumbledore, an expert in Warding, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Alchemy, and many other fields couldn't possibly think to misdirect someone who is well-known to be an arrogant megalomaniac and then appeal to his arrogance with easy defenses. All you two idiots did was demonstrate equal arrogance, pride, and self-delusion by interfering with a trap and then getting yourselves pointlessly injured and tired. Here is a little hint... if Dumbledore tells people not to go there then its probably a trap for stupid people like you failed abortions." "I'm not an idiot! I'm one of the best in our year!" Granger said angrily. "You are the best in Gryffindor... not the entire school. You aren't even in the top five or ten due too your poor essay writing skills. You can see your Head of House and ask to see the student rankings for all four houses and all first year students if you don't believe me." Draco replied, angering both of the Gryffindor's. "Now... run along. Harry is studying and preparing for a practice test for the History of Magic OWL." They didn't move so Draco just compelled them both too obey, having run out of patience. Hermione would soon learn her ranking and be humiliated by it... Ron would learn his ranking too... it was only above Crabbe and Goyle. Laziness was a terrible trait, but Ron wouldn't ever overcome it and he would forever remain weak and stupid. And then Draco encountered Professor Snape... "Draco," Snape, Draco's godfather spoke softly. "The Headmaster would like too see you." "Oh yay. A bad day gets even worse." Draco snarked, to Snape's amusement. "What horrors has a twelve year old braved this day?" Snape asked with a hint of mockery. "The Weasley squib and a bushy-haired imbecile who think they're both smarter than Dumbledore and my poor friend who fell into their shared delusion of relevance..." Draco replied. "Granger learned how stupid she was by the way. It was very funny... and she's off to confirm it with McGonagall." "And what is Potter doing?" Snape asked. "Studying history for an OWL practice test. He hopes to test out of that and free up time for his third year like I've done. He also intends too get his OWLs and NEWTs in Muggle Studies in his second year." Draco said. ---- They entered Dumbledore's office minutes later... "Thank you, Severus. You may leave." "Or he may also stay in accordance with Hogwarts' by-laws and also fulfill his godfather duties..." Draco pointed out unhelpfully with a smile, annoying Dumbledore and inwardly amusing Severus. "Very well," Dumbledore conceded. "As Harry Potter's magical guardian I'm concerned about what you've been teaching him..." "Occlumency? You're concerned that you and Professor Snape can't read his mind whenever you both wish." Draco returned. "That's illegal by the way and now Harry can make a note of every attempt. I've been teaching him etiquette, comportment, traditions, and laws, which are all harmless. The Defense Against the Dark Arts is all first year curriculum stuff with the addition of the Shield Charm that Harry is making decent progress on. And you are only his magical guardian during Hogwarts term... it was never done too make you his magical guardian in the magical world." "The point is that you don't have a legal or moral leg to stand on... You illegally had an heir to a Most Ancient and Noble House abducted and then illegally placed with muggles. Harry was also physically, mentally, and emotionally abused there and he was kept in a cupboard underneath the stairs until the age of eleven. You interfered with the wills of a Lord and Lady of a Most Ancient and Noble House and now you're attempting to interfere with someone cleaning up the mess you left behind... an untrained heir targeted by your pawns to be potioned and enslaved. You know, Dumbledore, you like control entirely too much given your inability to accurately guide your projects..." "Do you destroy everything that you touch or do you just have a very high success rate?" Draco asked mockingly. "Draco... don't mock the Headmaster," Severus warned. "Or what? He'll use your guilt in aiding in Lily Potter's death against you more?" Draco returned, shocking Snape and Dumbledore. "It was surprisingly easy to figure it out with intuitive leaps... why would you defect and spy when the Ministry was on its last leg? Love and guilt. Don't feel too bad, godfather. You just let yourself get used by yet another person..." "By Grindelwalds summer boy toy, no less," Draco added, causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen in shock. "You helped make Tom Riddle into Voldemort with your avoidance and manipulations and you didn't have the nerve to put him down when he was helpless. So much death, pain, suffering, and incompetence due too your ineptitude and cowardice. I'm helping Harry Potter because no one else will... even your precious Light seeks too use a child and then throw them away. You want to judge and distrust members of the Dark Faction? Look to your own sins, old man, and to your own factions sins. You're all just as bad as Voldemort and the unrepentant Death Eaters in your own way." "If you ever cross me or mine again then I will destroy your good name and I will expose your every sin to the world... and then? Well, you aren't untouchable or invincible." Having said that, Draco left Dumbledore's office, leaving behind a shocked Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore... the latter of which was feeling remorse once more. Albus Dumbledore had made many more well intentioned mistakes too atone for... at least Draco Malfoy genuinely cared for Harry and sincerely wanted to protect him. Albus decided too just keep an eye on the Malfoy's, but too give Harry a chance to grow and overcome the abuse and neglect that Albus had indirectly caused him. Harry being near them would force them all too behave too avoid legal difficulties and would put the spotlight on them. Unknown too Albus, he wasn't even a player in the Malfoy's games and his plan would be transparent too them... Not that they would complain about it.